Jealous
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [Sequel My Special Senpai] One Long Shot! Gender Bender. Hubungan AkaFem!Kuro setelah Akashi Seijuurou lulus dari SMA Teikou. Fluffy, maybe? Little SMUT. T semi M. Don't Like, Don't Read! I've warned you, 'kay? / Cover by Kain-sensei's artwork.


Libur musim panas tahun ini, tak ada kegiatan yang mengasyikkan bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak keluar rumah dan sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, diselingi membuat cerita fiktif yang dua ceritanya harus dikumpulkan begitu liburan berakhir. Ini tahun kedua ia melakukannya. Tahun lalu pun sebagai anggota klub literatur, ia diharuskan ikut berkompetisi di sebuah kontes nasional yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu penerbitan ternama dengan menyerahkan satu karya. Sedangkan karya satunya lagi hanya untuk kompetisi antar anggota seperti biasanya.

Meski tahun kemarin Tetsuya tidak menang, tapi tidak apa 'kan kalau tahun ini ia berpikir keberuntungan akan berpihak padanya?

Dua bola mata birunya bergerak gelisah ketika menatap ponsel RobotHijau miliknya di dekat tempat pensil. Bibir bawah digigit pelan diikuti jari telunjuk mengetuk meja belajar. Ia sedang menunggu balasan _chat_ dari seseorang. Lebih tepatnya dari sang kekasih tercinta yang 'katanya' ada urusan mendesak sehingga membatalkan janji temu (kencan) mereka.

"Urusan mendesak apa, _sih_?" gerutu Tetsuya seraya menutup laptop Vaoi-nya.

Gadis itu menatap jauh ke arah langit cerah khas musim panas. Dalam hati berharap rasa gelisah, penasaran, dan khawatirnya menghilang sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatan membuat ceritanya. Namun semakin lama justru makin kepikiran. Apa keadaannya separah itu sampai tidak bisa membalas _chat_?

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ini bukan pertama kali Akashi Seijuurou (pacarnya) bersikap begini. Pertengahan bulan Juni kemarin, ketika Tetsuya mengecek keadaannya di apartemen, yang ia temukan tubuh Seijuurou terkapar di lantai kamar. Beruntung dirinya sudah diberi kunci duplikat sehingga dirinya bisa langsung masuk ke dalam.

Tapi _feeling_ Tetsuya mengatakan kalau ini berbeda. Mantan Senpai kesayangan (karena sekarang sudah jadi pacar) itu sempat bilang temannya sedang butuh bantuan. Kalau diingat lagi, Tetsuya jadi makin kesal.

Seijuurou lebih memilih temannya dibanding Tetsuya.

"Kalau aku berpaling, baru tahu rasa kamu," gumamnya kesal.

 _Drrt! Drrrtttt!_

Buru-buru Tetsuya mengecek ponsel dan ternyata ada pesan dari sahabat baiknya, Momoi Satsuki.

From : Momoi Satsuki

Subject : Hang out

Tecchan~ _Hang out yuk_! _)/ Kita berburu makanan manis dan minuman segar di hari yang cerah ini~ XD

Atmosfer di sekeliling Tetsuya mulai mencair jadi lebih hangat. Sambil mematikan kinerja laptop sesuai prosedur, ia membalas pesan tersebut. Ii yo _!_ Ikou, _Momoi-chan!_ balasnya tanpa emot apapun di sana. Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, Satsuki mengerti kalau Tetsuya senang atas ajakan _hang out_ -nya.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei **  
** **Jealous** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T semi M** **  
** **Genre : F** luffy **, R** omance, **S** mut

 **Pair : AkaFem!Kuro**

 **Warning :** **Sequel My Special Senpai**. Gender bender. One-Shot. OOC, typos, etc. Hubungan AkaFem!Kuro setelah Seijuurou lulus dari SMA Teikou. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Dua gadis SMA dengan warna rambut _soft_ itu baru saja keluar dari café. Satsuki terus mengumbar senyum lebar hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata dari lawan jenis. Beda dengan sang sahabat, Tetsuya justru terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dari matanya, jelas sekali ia ikut senang dan menikmati acara _hang out_ mereka.

Sampai sepasang mata biru itu menangkap sesuatu...

"Momoi-chan."

Obyek yang dipanggil menoleh. Kedua alis Satsuki mengkerut ketika melihat sahabatnya berekspresi horor. "Tecchan? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri sambil memandang sesuatu.

Satsuki pun mengikuti arah pandangan tersebut. "Eh? Itu 'kan..."

"Sei-kun... selingkuh..." bisik Tetsuya dengan nada lemas.

Rasa panik melanda hati Satsuki. Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis mungil dan pemuda berambut cokelat di sebuah café. Gadis berambut cokelat serta dikuncir dua itu berdiri dari kursi lalu mendekati Seijuurou. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat Satsuki terperangah.

Si gadis dengan beraninya mencium pipi kiri Seijuurou sebelum keluar dari café. MENCIUM, _loh_. Walau hanya di pipi, _sih_...

"E-err, T-Tecchan..."

"..."

 _Gulp_. Satsuki mematung di tempat. Efek melihat dark Tetsuya yang baru saja bangkit akibat insiden pencurian ciuman di pipi Seijuurou. Jujur, ini bukan yang pertama kali ia melihatnya, meskipun jumlahnya masih bisa dihitung jari. Tapi tetap saja bikin bulu kuduknya merinding dan ingin kabur dari tempat kejadian secepat mungkin!

"Kyaaa! Aku melakukannya!" seru pelaku penciuman pipi Seijuurou yang tanpa sengaja berlari kecil melewati mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tetsuya berbalik, ingin mengejar gadis tersebut. Namun Satsuki mencegahnya dengan menahan lengan kanan Tetsuya. "T-Tecchan! Tenanglah! Lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung pada Akashi-senpai, _nee_?" ajak Satsuki seraya menggigit bibir bawah.

Dari matanya, Tetsuya terlihat masih termakan rasa cemburu buta. Ia bisa kapan saja berlari mengejar gadis _lancang_ itu kalau Satsuki lengah. "Momoi-chan," panggilnya.

"Y-ya, Tecchan?" tanya Satsuki dengan nada was-was.

"Rasanya aku ingin menampar Sei-kun saja."

"EEEEEH!? _D-dame da_ —Tecchan!" Belum sempat ucapan Satsuki terselesaikan, Tetsuya sudah melepas pegangan di lengan kanannya secara paksa. Dengan susah payah Satsuki mengejar, walau hasilnya sia-sia. Tapi ia bersyukur karena sahabatnya itu tidak langsung menampar pipi Seijuurou. Tetsuya hanya berdiri di sisi meja sambil memandangi sepasang tangan menggenggam tangan kanan pacarnya. Satsuki hanya bisa menatap hal tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

 _Ternyata karisma Akashi-senpai bisa menarik sesama_ gender _juga!_ jerit Satsuki dalam hati.

Tunggu, Satsuki. Seharusnya kamu tahu dari awal kalau Seijuurou MEMANG bisa menarik perhatian semua orang dengan karismanya. Baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki. Kamu juga sempat terperosok ke dalam pesonanya 'kan, Satsuki? NGAKU!

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang!

Lagi, Satsuki rasanya ingin gigit jari melihat dua pemuda yang masih me- _loading_ atas apa yang terjadi. Keduanya terus memandangi sosok Tetsuya yang sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuh berdarah dingin hingga lima detik kemudian. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melepas genggeman tangannya dari tangan Seijuurou ketika kesadarannya kembali. Selanjutnya ia terlihat panik sendiri. Beda dengan Seijuurou yang malah tersenyum senang karena kehadiran kekasih hati di hadapannya.

 _Woi, baca situasinya,_ dong _!_ jerit Satsuki lagi.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Seijuurou bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Sei-kun," ucap Tetsuya dengan nada supeeer dingin.

Samui! _Aku merasa seperti ada di Kutub sekarang!_ Satsuki merinding seketika.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, hari ini temanku butuh bantuanku. Agak mendesak, katanya. Walau akhirnya tidak mengenakkan sama sekali."

Sumpah, Satsuki bisa dengar nada kesal di akhir kalimat yang dikatakan Seijuurou barusan.

"Heeeeeh... Begitu?" Kali ini Tetsuya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Seijuurou tersenyum manis lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Tetsuya, ayo duduk. Sudah makan siang belum? Kita makan _bareng, yuk_ ," ajak sang pacar sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Tetsuya untuk duduk di kursi sebelah kanannya yang sejak tadi kosong. Ia menengok ke arah Satsuki. "Momoi juga, ayo makan siang _bareng_ ," ajaknya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

"Mm, err, A-Akashi-senpai, itu..." Rasanya Satsuki ingin menangis sekarang. Sejak kapan mantan kakak kelasnya jadi manusia yang SANGAT tidak peka begini!?

Merasa tingkat kesabarannya sudah habis, Tetsuya mengepalkan kedua tangan lalu... _BRAK!_ Gebrakan meja pun berkumandang hingga terdengar sampai ke luar café. _Thanks_ , Tetsuya. Berkatmu, kalian berempat jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat yang gemetar sejak tadi, kini makin menjadi getarannya. Ditambah kaus hijau gelapnya semakin dibanjiri oleh keringatnya sendiri. Tubuh Satsuki juga ikut gemetar, walau tidak separah 'teman' Seijuurou. Sedangkan pelaku penyebab kemarahan Tetsuya hanya mematung di tempatnya. Syok. SANGAT.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san. Apa Anda tahu kenapa saya marah?" tanya Tetsuya dingin.

Perlahan Seijuurou menatap 'temannya' dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. Sepertinya ia mulai sadar seratus persen atas apa yang terjadi hingga membuat pacar mungilnya bisa semarah ini. Genggaman di pergelangan tangan Tetsuya mengerat, diikuti helaan napas dari mulut Seijuurou. Pemuda itu harus bisa menahan amarahnya jika tidak mau menginginkan kata 'putus' terucap dari mulut Tetsuya.

"Oke. Sekarang aku mengerti. Tapi kurasa kau sudah salah paham atas apa yang kau lihat tadi, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou kalem.

"Salah paham? Aku? Bagian mananya yang salah?"

"Semua."

"Termasuk DICIUM bocah lancang itu dan genggaman tangan dari 'temanmu' yang KATANYA butuh bantuanmu hari ini hingga kencan kita batal?" Tetsuya mulai muak. Rasanya ia tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi untuk tidak meninju wajah Seijuurou, dan itu terlihat jelas sekali dari napasnya yang mulai tidak karuan.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak berbohong kalau—"

"— _hai, hai. Wakatta._ Ayo kita pulang saja, Momoi-chan."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Tetsuya sudah melepas genggaman Seijuurou lalu menarik lengan Satsuki. Namun setelah lima langkah ia berjalan, Tetsuya melepas lengan Satsuki dan kembali mendekati kekasihnya. Seijuurou hanya diam sambil memperhatikan tingkah Tetsuya. Jujur, pemuda itu ingin sekali mencium pacarnya yang sedang mengkerucutkan bibirnya sekarang juga. Dan apa-apaan itu dengan pipinya yang menggembung bagaikan ikan buntal? Mana ditambah semburat merah lagi. Cobaaaaan...

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Tetsuya pada 'teman' Seijuurou dengan wajah cemberut plus kesal.

"...F-F-Fu-Furi-Furiha-Furihata K-Kouki _desu_!"

"Nama yang bagus. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Furihata Kouki (yang sebenarnya seumuran dengan Seijuurou) tidak mampu berucap lagi. Tapi kepalanya mengangguk sekali. Pertanda ia akan mendengarkan ucapan pacar 'temannya' tersebut.

"Dengar!" Mendadak Tetsuya memeluk lengan kanan Seijuurou. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah Kouki.

"Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, pacar Akashi Seijuurou! Walau masih jadi pacarnya, tapi aku takkan biarkan kau merebutnya dariku! Menyerahlah, Furihata Kouki! Sei-kun mencintaiku, dan HANYA akan mencintaiku! Selamanya!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiing..._

 _BLUSH!_ Muka Tetsuya memerah, PARAH! Dengan cepat tangan kanannya menutup mulut yang terlihat terengah-engah. Ia menengok ke Seijuurou sebentar sebelum melepas pelukannya dan berlari cepat keluar café. Bahkan saking terburu-burunya, beberapa orang jadi korban tabrak larinya(?). Satsuki melongo, begitu pula dengan Kouki. Seijuurou terkekeh pelan seraya geleng-geleng kepala. Tingkah pacarnya memang melebihi ekspetasinya, selalu seperti itu.

Satsuki memekik pelan sebelum mulai mengejar Tetsuya.

"Tolong jaga dia sampai rumah, Momoi!" pinta Seijuurou dengan volume cukup keras.

" _HAI_!"

Senyum puas tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Seijuurou. Namun ketika ia menyadari keberadaan 'temannya' masih duduk dengan manis dan tenangnya di atas kursi. ( _Please deh_ , itu ada butiran-butiran keringat mengalir di keningnya, Sei. Mananya yang duduk dengan tenang?)

"Furihata."

"... _h-hai_?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau tidak. Tapi kalau sampai kami putus, bersiap-siaplah. Hidupmu takkan tenang."

 _Gulp_. " _H-hai_..."

Mari kita pertanyakan, jenis pertemanan apa yang seperti itu?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroko Yui memberikan tatapan menyelidik begitu melihat 'calon' menantu sedang tersenyum ramah di hadapannya. Tunggu, tunggu. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Seijuurou datang ke rumah keluarga Kuroko. Tapi... setelah tahu anak semata wayangnya masuk ke rumah dengan wajah memerah dan hampir menangis... Tentunya Yui punya pikiran kalau Tecchannya diapa-apakan oleh Seijuurou. Walau sejauh ini tak ada kejadian 'parah' berbau mesum, _sih_...

 _Toh_ , ia percaya kalau Seijuurou bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Okaasan, apa Tetsuya ada?" tanya si calon menantu.

"Mm, ada... Tapi kenapa Tecchan nangis waktu sampai rumah tadi? Apa kalian bertengkar?" Yui balik bertanya sambil menunjukkan gerak-gerik 'kau tidak boleh lewat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku'.

"Tetsuya salah paham dan aku ingin menjelaskannya, Okaasan."

Kali ini alis Yui mengkerut. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan jawaban Seijuurou.

"Maaf, Okaasan. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Okaasan. Tapi percayalah kalau aku tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang Tetsuya bayangkan tentang kejadian hari ini." Kepala bermahkotakan rambut semerah buah ceri itu menunduk sedikit. Secara tidak langsung meminta permohonan untuk bisa menemui Tetsuya.

Mengingat sifat Tetsuya yang sering mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa mendengar penjelasan orang lain, Yui pun mengangguk pelan. Memberi izin pada calon keluarga bahagia itu untuk bicara empat mata demi mewujudkan perdamaian dunia. Nggak, itu terlalu _lebay_.

Seijuurou tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Okaasan."

"Cepat berbaikan, ya," balas Yui setelah mengangguk sekali.

"Iya, Okaasan."

Begitu sampai di depan pintu dengan gantungan berbentuk kayu dan bertuliskan 'Tetsuya's Sweet Room', Seijuurou membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Ia berpikir, kalau dirinya meminta izin lebih dulu, yang ada malah Tetsuya akan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat gundukan besar di atas kasur bermotif langit dan awan. Beberapa helaian rambut biru muda nampak terlihat sedikit sehingga bisa dipastikan kalau gundukan tersebut adalah Tetsuya.

Mulut Seijuurou tetap terkatup rapat hingga dirinya sampai di dekat kasur. Mata delimanya masih setia memperhatikan sosok Tetsuya yang bergerak sedikit dari balik selimut. Ia menghembuskan napas lewat mulut sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak tidur, kan?"

"..."

"Tetsuya, jawab aku."

"..."

"Tetsuya, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku benci tidak ditanggapi seperti ini?"

"...hmm."

Senyum puas mampir di wajah tampan Seijuurou. Pemuda itu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya dengan duduk di pinggir kasur. Kaki Tetsuya terlihat memberi spasi beberapa centi meter dari tubuh Seijuurou, walau masih tidak ingin memperlihatkan wujudnya.

"Tetsuya, kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, kan?" tanya Seijuurou mencoba bersabar.

Dari balik selimut, gadis yang memiliki perawakan mungil itu memejamkan kedua matanya serapat mungkin. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan dengan jelas kalau ia takut mendengarkan penjelasan Seijuurou. Mental Tetsuya belum siap jika yang diperdengarkan oleh telinganya adalah kalimat 'aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Tetsuya'. Di satu sisi sebenarnya gadis tersebut juga malu ketika otaknya mengingat kejadian di café siang tadi.

Berhubung Tuan Muda Akashi tidak mendapat respon positif, tangan kanannya pun bergerak menarik selimut Tetsuya. Namun Tetsuya berhasil menahan tarikan itu hingga tubuhnya terlihat meringkuk dan masih membelakangi Seijuurou. Bisikan pelan terdengar kemudian.

"...kalau kau bosan denganku, seharusnya langsung bilang, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou _face palm_. Dari mana datangnya pemikiran itu?

"Kalian terlihat cocok sekali. Meskipun sesama laki-laki."

Tidak mau ucapan Tetsuya makin _ngaco_ , Seijuurou menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi wajah cantik dan tubuh indah sang kekasih hingga sukses membuat tubuh Tetsuya terlentang sepenuhnya. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa detik sebelum Tetsuya menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut dan ingin menangis.

Oh _please_ , tidak lagi. Seijuurou tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya itu menangis lagi karena dirinya.

Bibir Tetsuya bergetar lalu menyembunyikan matanya dengan lengan kanan. "Ugh..."

Pemuda merah itu masih membisu, tapi tubuhnya mulai mendekati sosok Tetsuya sehingga menimbulkan derit suara kasur dan lantai. Ia duduk di sisi kiri gadisnya dengan sikut tangan kanan sebagai penopang berat tubuh yang condong ke arah Tetsuya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggapai tangan kanan pacarnya. Tanpa ada perlawanan, gadis biru muda itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memang sudah tergenang air di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Seijuurou menghapus air mata yang hampir mengalir ke pipi Tetsuya dengan tangan kiri. Ia juga mencium Tetsuya di pinggir mata kirinya, bermaksud untuk mencegah air mata itu keluar lagi. Kemudian ujung hidung Tetsuya dikecup mesra.

Tangan kanan Tetsuya mendorong pelan bahu Seijuurou. "Jangan menciumku."

"Kenapa? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu," sahut Seijuurou pelan.

Dari nadanya, Tetsuya paham kalau pacarnya itu sangat merindukan dirinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi sekarang Tetsuya ingin meminta penjelasan. Kenapa Seijuurou malah menciumnya padahal sudah ketahuan selingkuh di depan matanya sendiri?

Alis sebelah kanan Seijuurou terangkat karena erangan penuh rasa frustasi dari mulut Tetsuya. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya." Perintah mutlak Seijuurou pun berkumandang.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Seijuurou. Namun tubuh itu masih bergeming. Ia menunduk, tidak mau bersitatap dengan Seijuurou. Dengan suara bagai bisikan lembut dari malaikat di surga, Tetsuya menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku cemas dari semalam, tahu. Sei-kun tiba-tiba membatalkan janji temu kita lalu bilang temanmu butuh bantuanmu dan itu mendesak. Aku tidak marah kalau kau memilih temanmu dibanding aku, walau agak kesal sedikit. Tapi yang kutemukan malah... kau sedang berkencan dengan 'teman'mu. Dan seharusnya kau juga bilang yang sejujurnya kalau kau sudah punya anak, Sei-kun."

Volume suara Tetsuya mengecil di akhir. Perasaan gugup mulai menyerangnya karena tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari mata Seijuurou. Suaranya pun terasa tercekat di tenggorokan begitu wajah Seijuurou semakin mendekat. Bahkan Tetsuya hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan normal.

"Pikiranmu benar-benar kacau ya, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou tersenyum geli.

Sang gadis tidak menyahut. Namun ekspresinya terlihat kesusahan akibat jarak wajah mereka yang hanya sekitar lima centi meter. Matanya melirik tangan kiri Seijuurou yang ada di sisi kanan kepalanya. Ia takkan bisa kabur kalau tubuhnya dikurung seperti ini.

"Tetsuya, dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik. Oke?"

Perlahan Tetsuya mengangguk. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mendengarkan penjelasan dari pacarnya itu. " _Un_ ," jawabnya dengan nada manis di telinga Seijuurou.

"Masih ingat tentang makan malam kita waktu White Day?"

Sekali lagi Tetsuya mengangguk.

Seijuurou tersenyum lalu mencuri ciuman di bibir Tetsuya yang dibalas erangan pelan dari gadis tersebut. "Furihata yang memberikan rekomendasi tempatnya. Waktu dia minta bantuanku karena keadaan mendesak, aku memilih membantunya untuk membalas budi kebaikannya itu. Aku tidak suka punya utang budi ke orang lain," jelasnya dengan nada sabar.

"Lalu gadis kecil yang menci—!?"

Tanpa ampun Seijuurou mencium Tetsuya dan melumat bibirnya sebentar. "Penjelasanku belum selesai, Sayang," katanya gemas. Kali ini Tetsuya merengut kesal.

"Berhubung aku dan Furihata punya dua mata kuliah yang sama, kami sempat beberapa kali dapat tugas kelompok. Walau beda jurusan tapi Dosen tidak mempermasalahkannya kalau aku dan Furihata satu kelompok. Asal tugasnya dikumpulkan, begitu katanya."

"Aku minta jawaban intinya. Gadis kecil itu siapa? Anak kalian?"

"Tetsuya, laki-laki tidak bisa hamil."

"Nggak! Aku dapat info di internet, ada yang bisa hamil setelah menikah dengan perempuan."

"..." Sekarang Seijuurou paham alasan munculnya pikiran aneh Tetsuya. Internet sialan, kutuknya dalam hati. "Berarti mereka bisa dibilang pasangan kuda laut, _dong_? 'Kan pejantannya yang mengandung anak-anak mereka," ucap Seijuurou, sebenarnya ia agak bingung dengan fakta tersebut.

"Tapi yang terpenting ternyata laki-laki bisa hamil!" kesal Tetsuya.

Bola mata Seijuurou berputar. "Oke, oke. Mau kulanjutkan lagi ceritanya?"

" _Un_."

"Dia adik Furihata, namanya..." Alis Seijuurou mengkerut kemudian menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Ia lupa nama gadis kecil yang baru menginjak bangku kelas 1 SMP itu ternyata.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya sudah menahan tawa. Agak heran karena jarang sekali Seijuurou melupakan nama orang lain. Namun dalam hati, ia merasa lega. Seijuurou saja lupa namanya, dan itu berarti adiknya Furihata bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat oleh Seijuurou. Terdengar kejam memang, tapi Seijuurou sendiri sempat bilang dulu. Pemuda tersebut akan mudah melupakan hal-hal yang dianggap sepele atau tidak terlalu penting baginya.

"E-err, maaf, Tetsuya. Tapi yang terpenting, aku hanya membantu Furihata merayakan hari ulang tahun adiknya itu. Adiknya meminta Furihata untuk mempertemukannya denganku. Tapi percayalah, Tetsuya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan mencium pipiku," cerita Seijuurou.

Mereka kembali saling pandang sebelum Tetsuya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuurou dan menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat. Gadis itu mencium bibir Seijuurou sambil menutup mata. Seijuurou membalas ciuman penuh rasa rindu tersebut dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu berlebih di sana, mereka hanya bertukar perasaan rindu karena hampir sebulan tidak bertemu. Dengan ini Seijuurou menganggap Tetsuya sudah mengerti penjelasannya barusan.

"Sei-kun, tapi kenapa Furihata-san sampai menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Tetsuya setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Dia memohon ampun padaku atas tindakan nekad adiknya itu," jawab Seijuurou kalem.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, Sayangku."

Ekspresi Tetsuya kembali datar. Telinganya agak sensitif dengan panggilan 'sayang' dari Seijuurou. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Sei-kun. Menjijikan."

"Ugh, kau menyakiti perasaanku, Tetsuya," keluh Seijuurou dramatis.

"Biarin."

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou terdiam. Baru tersadar kalau dirinya hampir berada di atas tubuh Tetsuya, walau kedua kakinya masih di sisi kiri tubuh pacarnya itu. Perlahan ia mengambil jarak aman, namun justru pemandangan menggoda yang didapat. Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya dan buat _inner_ Seijuurou gigit jari. Matanya memandang sosok Tetsuya yang masih berbalut _dress_ putih polos serta _cardigan_ berbahan _jeans_ warna biru gelap. Rambut biru muda yang panjangnya hampir menutupi punggung itu hanya diberi jepit dengan bentuk bintang di dekat telinga kirinya sehingga menambah kesan cantik dan manis untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"S-Sei-kun? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada risih.

Seijuurou menggeleng pelan lalu memeluk sang gadis sambil mencium harum sampo mint yang menguar dari rambut biru muda Tetsuya. Bau mint bercampur dengan harum dari parfum citrus marine yang biasa digunakan Tetsuya selalu bisa membuat Seijuurou tenang. Ia merasa nyaman sekali jika berada di dekat pacar manisnya ini.

Berbeda dengan Seijuurou, _inner_ Tetsuya justru panik. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau posisi kaki kiri Seijuurou sudah berada di antara kakinya sekarang!? Jari-jari pada kaki Tetsuya bergerak gelisah, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dalam hati berharap pacarnya menyadari posisi mereka yang terlihat berbahaya. Namun selang beberapa detik setelah Seijuurou memeluknya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan sesuatu menancap di perbatas leher sebelah kirinya. Sekuat tenaga gadis itu menahan rasa geli dan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawah. Kedua tangan Tetsuya yang sempat mengalungi leher Seijuurou kini sudah mencengkeram kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah-hitam yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut.

"Sssh, S-Sei..." Tetsuya mendesis ketika benda tidak bertulang menyapu bekas gigitan Seijuurou.

"Hmm?" Seijuurou membalas dengan gumaman lalu mencium daerah belakang telinga Tetsuya.

" _M-mou, dame desu yo_ , ngh." Desahan pun akhirnya lolos. Tetsuya yang malu langsung menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan kanan. Kedua matanya juga terpejam rapat.

Seijuurou menyeringai seraya meniup daun telinga Tetsuya. " _Nande_?" tanyanya usil.

"K-kita masih di bawah umur," jawab Tetsuya dengan susah payah.

"Memang kita akan melakukan apa, _sih_?"

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang. Mendadak ia mendorong tubuh Seijuurou hingga mereka keluar dari zona bahaya. Bola mata Tetsuya bergerak secara liar, mencari sesuatu yang _enak_ dipandang, asalkan matanya tidak bertubrukan dengan mata Seijuurou.

"..." Tetsuya milih bungkam mulut dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela.

"Pfft, puh—ahahaha!"

"H-hei! Jangan tertawa, Sei-kun! Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi panik, tahu!"

"Ahahaha, ya ampun, perutku—ahahaha!"

Setelah mendengar suara tawa Seijuurou, secara reflek Tetsuya menatapnya karena kesal. Tapi tawa itu berhasil menularkan senyum salah tingkah pada sang gadis, disusul ide jahil mampir di otaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk leher pemuda tersebut hingga hampir terjatuh ke lantai kalau saja kedua tangan Seijuurou tidak reflek menahan beban tubuh mereka.

Suara tawa Seijuurou sukses terhenti ketika hembusan napas Tetsuya mengenai lehernya. Ia tampak bingung kemudian berubah menyeringai dalam hitungan tiga detik. Matanya melirik ke kiri, ingin melihat wajah Tetsuya namun terhalangi rambut. Seijuurou merasakan beberapa kecupan di daerah leher sebelum beberapa gigitan kecil ia rasakan. Pemuda tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya, bermaksud untuk menahan tawa. _Inner_ -nya berteriak betapa lucunya tingkah Tetsuya yang ingin meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di tubuhnya. Seijuurou berpikir _kiss mark_ itu takkan terlihat jika dibuat dengan gigitan kecil begitu.

Tidak mau usaha pacarnya sia-sia, Seijuurou pun berdeham lalu menyuarakan pendapatnya tersebut. "Kalau mau memberikan _kiss mark_ , jangan setengah-setengah, _dong_."

"Ung? Aku tidak setengah-setengah, Sei-kun," sahut Tetsuya tanpa menoleh.

"Hoooh. Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit, _loh_."

" _Urusai desu_."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Seijuurou bergedik. Tetsuya benar-benar menggigit lehernya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "T-Tetsuya, kalau begini _sih_ , kau terlihat seperti ingin meminum darahku," ucap Seijuurou seraya mendesis.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Tetsuya langsung menjauh. Dari matanya jelas sekali ia terlihat panik, walau wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. Tapi setelah dirinya melihat tak ada darah yang keluar dari bekas gigitannya barusan, Tetsuya pun menghembuskan napas lega. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia melepas pelukannya di leher Seijuurou lalu menjauhkan diri. Namun gerakannya tertahan oleh dua tangan Seijuurou yang sudah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sei-kun, sesak..." keluh Tetsuya.

"Tubuhmu malah bilang sebaliknya," ucap Seijuurou tepat di telinga sang kekasih.

"... _un_." Tetsuya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis dan memeluk erat tubuh Seijuurou. Ia sangat merindukan harum dari parfum clean winds yang dipakai kekasihnya ini. "Aku merindukan Sei-kun," cicit Tetsuya jujur.

Seijuurou mencium puncak kepala gadisnya. "Aku juga, Tetsuya. Aku juga."

" _Daisuki_..."

" _Un, aishiteru_."

"Eh?" Tetsuya melepas pelukan mereka lalu menatap lurus pada kedua mata Seijuurou. Pemuda itu menunduk lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana _jeans_ hitam yang ia pakai. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah diberikan padanya. Tetsuya mengernyit bingung.

"Buka kotaknya, Tetsuya. Itu hadiah dariku untuk merayakan satu tahun kita jadian."

"Satu tahun... Mm, tapi..."

Rasa gemas menyergap Seijuurou. Dari pada hanya dilihat dari luar saja, lebih baik Seijuurou yang mulai bertindak duluan. Ia membuka kotak merah tersebut yang ternyata berisi kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bintang serta terbuat dari perak asli.

Gadis berambut biru muda itu hanya bisa menahan napas ketika Seijuurou memakaikan kalung tersebut di lehernya. Tetsuya sedikit bingung karena seingatnya tanggal jadian mereka bukan hari ini. Ia juga tidak percaya akan diberi hadiah kalung seperti ini. Pasti harganya mahal, kan?

Mengerti arah pikiran Tetsuya yang lebih sering bersifat negatif (dalam artian sebenarnya), Seijuurou pun memberi penjelasan. "Memberi hadiah tidak harus di hari H-nya, kan? Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dan sebetulnya, kalung itu dipilihkan oleh Okaasama untuk calon menantunya, katanya." Seijuurou tersenyum manis lalu mengerling pada Tetsuya dan ditanggapi oleh reaksi gugup dari sang gadis.

"A-aa, mm, oke. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," bisik Tetsuya seraya menundukkan kepala, malu.

"Sama-sama, My Girl."

Senyum manis tercetak jelas di wajah Tetsuya dan membuat Seijuurou termenung sebentar. Gadisnya terlihat makin cantik dengan kalung bintang dari Okaasama Shiori. _Sense_ ibu tercintanya memang patut diacungi jempol. "Kau cantik, Tetsuya. Sangat cantik," puji Seijuurou tulus kemudian mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Ciuman yang memabukkan terjadi. Tetsuya berusaha menyeimbangi ritme Seijuurou sambil menutup mata. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya itu jika jaraknya terlalu dekat.

 _Tok, tok, tok._

"Tetsuya? Apa di dalam ada Seijuurou-kun? Otousan belikan brownis, _nih_."

Suara kepala keluarga Kuroko terdengar dari balik pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci. Secara reflek ciuman itu terlepas. Seijuurou menengok ke arah pintu, begitu juga dengan Tetsuya.

"Iya, Otousan. Terima kasih, kami akan menyusul nanti," ucap Tetsuya selaku pemilik kamar.

"Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam, kan?" tanya Kuroko Takeru.

Seijuurou tersenyum geli. "Tidak, _kok_. Kami hanya bertukar pikiran, Otousan," jawabnya.

"Oke. Jangan lama-lama di kamar. Orang ketiganya setan, _loh_."

" _Haaaai_."

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi kamar yang bisa dipastikan milik ayah tercinta Tetsuya. Sepasang kekasih itu saling pandang lalu tertawa datar. Mereka baru sadar akan adanya _kiss mark_ yang ada di leher mereka.

"Kita jawab dengan jujur saja kalau mereka menanyakan _kiss mark_ di leher kita, Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou. Ia bangkit dari kasur kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Tetsuya. Gadis itu pun menerima uluran tersebut seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Mereka merapihkan pakaian masing-masing sebelum keluar kamar dengan tangan saling bertautan. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

Yui hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat anaknya bergandengan tangan dengan calon menantu. Itu berarti masalah mereka sudah terselesaikan dengan baik. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu, hatinya merasa kosong saat memikirkan Tecchannya akan pergi dari rumah ini nanti.

"Ayo kita _tea party_ ~" seru Yui, menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Anata, kau terlalu bersemangat," sahut Takeru.

"Oho~ Harus, _dong_ ~"

 **~ END ~**

Hei. ^^ Hisashiburi! (whacked)

Nah, berhubung saya ingat suatu pic yang di-share salah satu kenalan saya di FB (maaf, saya lupa siapa, tapi seingat saya sih, sama-sama Author di KnB Fandom). Di situ pic-nya AkaKuro dengan nomor punggung 9 (Sei) dan 16 (Tecchan). Jadilah saya buat dan publish fanfic ini sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk AkaKuro. ^^ Mudah-mudahan pembaca suka, ya.

Tadinya sih mau buat sebelum tanggal 11, sebelum seseorang yang jadi inspirasi fanfic ini pergi ke luar negeri. Cuma gak jadi. Mood-nya hilang-ssu. XD (Gak nanya) Demo ganbatte nee~ ^_^)9

Saya gak bertanggung jawab kalau pembaca yang masih di bawah umur malah kebablasan baca fanfic ini yang isinya menjurus ke arah sana. :) Saya percaya, para pembaca itu bijak semua. XD

Ini sequel dari **My Special Senpai** , tapi gak diwajibin baca fanfic tersebut terlebih dahulu. Cuma disarankan sih, baca~ (whacked)

Oh iya, terima kasih buat yang baca, nge-review, nge-fav, nge-follow fanfic **My Special Senpai**. #bow Honto ni ureshii desuuu! ^^

Udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Di bawah ini masih ada omake-nya~ Monggo dibaca~ Oh iya, niatnya mau bikin omake AkaFuri, tapi udah gak mood, jadi cuma dua aja, ya. ^^ (whacked) (Readers : Author pilih kasih!) (Me : Maafkeun saya yang jadi AkaKuro shipper garis keras XD)

Oke~ Ja! Happy weekend, minna!

CHAU!

* * *

 **~ OMAKE 1 ~  
**

* * *

"Tecchan, Tecchan! Coba baca artikel ini, _deh_. Masa laki-laki bisa hamil? Padahal dia sudah beristri. Terus siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya, ya?"

Tetsuya membaca sebuah artikel yang ditunjukkan oleh Momoi Satsuki di ponselnya.

"Dunia ini memang aneh," gumam Satsuki sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya. Laki-laki bisa hamil ternyata," gumam Tetsuya, menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. Padahal mereka hanya membaca sekilas. Mereka tidak tahu kalau laki-laki yang bisa hamil itu dari lahir berjenis kelamin perempuan dan memilih untuk mengubah _gender_ -nya dengan operasi. Soal ayah dari anaknya, silakan tanya sendiri, ya~

* * *

 **~ OMAKE 2 ~  
**

* * *

Takeru mengerjap beberapa kali setelah memperhatikan kalung yang dikenakan putri semata wayangnya. Ia merasa tidak pernah membeli kalung tersebut. Tapi tunggu. Itu...

"Kalian melakukan 'itu', ya?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Kami hanya memberi tanda di leher saja, Otousan," jawab Seijuurou kalem.

Kepala keluarga Kuroko menahan napas mendengar jawaban jujur dari calon menantunya tersebut. Tunggu, tunggu. Kedua matanya juga menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di leher Seijuurou. Eh!?

"Tetsuya, kamu kasih _kiss mark_ ke Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Takeru tidak percaya.

Yang ditanya diam sebentar. "Eh? _Kiss mark_? Apa kelihatan, Otousan?"

Yui tepuk jidat mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. Tetsuya memandangi kekasihnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Seijuurou sendiri agak salah tingkah dan berusaha menutupi _kiss mark_ tersebut, walau sia-sia karena sudah ketahuan.


End file.
